Together at Last
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: Andrew has finally gotten his dream life. He's been promoted to editor and has a beautiful woman at his side. Just my way of how the movie should continue.
1. Chapter 1

3 weeks had passed since Margaret and I got engaged for real. Together we are learning more and more about each other every day. Friday night I took her out on a date to an Italian place that was fairly new to town. She had never had Italian pizza before, and she loved it. I will never forget the reaction on her face. She looked like a child who was starving and she didn't take her time as she ate. Every morning we have gone out for coffee together and had our usual, cinnamon soy lattes. After work we would pick a place, usually mine, and we watch a movie and 'snuggle' on the couch. Speaking of work, I now have taken the place of Bob Spaulding and have an office to myself. I'm now an editor. Margaret still works as the chief editor. Her office hasn't changed much, except I no longer work in there. They have just hired me an assistant and she is fairly young with blonde hair. At times I think Margaret is jealous of her, I don't see why, I love her and I would never leave her. I'm sure she thinks the same of me when I see her talking with her assistant, who just happened to be a male. I'm not jealous, no matter what she thinks. I know that my Margaret would never do such a thing.

Next week we are getting married. Yes finally we are going to tie the knot and become husband and wife. Never in my life would I have thought I would marry a woman so beautiful as she is. I just hope this time she doesn't get cold feet and back out. What am I saying? This time she has no reason to have cold feet other than possibly being nervous. Speaking of Margaret, she is knocking at my door now. I guess I better let her in.

"What are you doing?" She asks as I let her in my apartment.

"Just working on a manuscript."

"Oh really, which one?" I knew she was going to ask that as soon as I told her what I was doing, this was supposed to be a surprise but I could no longer hold it in.

"It's called 'The Proposal' and its written by me."

Margaret raised her brow. "You wrote a book?"

"Yes, yes I did. Would you care to read it?"

She walked over to his computer and looked at the open document. She scrolled up to the top and began to read.

"This all sounds familiar, this is our story."

"Yep."

"I like it." She smiled.

Everyday brings a new surprise to me. I am very much in love with this woman. After reading the first page she wanted it to be published. We have been through so much together. This has caused us to grow closer together. I am thankful she came up with the idea and proposed to me, even though I hated it at first, because it led to this. Together we shared our first kiss in front of my parents. That was a day I will never forget because she actually kissed me back. Which is why we did not talk about it much. Then there was the time I was changing in the room and she ran smack into me naked all because of the dog. I think I owe Kevin a bit of thanks. Such a sweet dog. I wander if Margaret will ever allow me to own a puppy? That was the first time I had seen her naked, and she doesn't like to admit it but she seen me as well. I haven't seen her since but I'm hoping the wedding night will change that. Yes I have this grin on my face now because poor Margaret, its been almost 2 years for her. Not much longer though. I am thinking about taking her out for a drink this weekend to the club. She seems to love dancing so much, especially with my grandmother. "Balls?" Ha. She had been caught off guard by my being there. Oh and we cant forget the time I saved her life. Margaret is not much of a swimmer, she's afraid of being in water other than her own bath tub. Even that seems to scare her a bit. She called me a jackass, which I guess I deserved that, but she let go of the wheel and the boat was moving. I had no choice we were fixing to crash.

"Andrew?" I heard Margaret calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see what is going on in that head of yours. Are you thinking? I read a lot of it, especially the parts about where they met naked?" She grinned.

"Okay I had to exaggerate a bit, but they are going to love it."

"I agree." She placed a kiss upon my lips. God I can never get enough of these passionate kisses. I love it when she sticks her soft tongue in my mouth. In fact, I love it when she does a lot of things. She has grown to be a big tease to me. Alright now, she is taking this a bit far. Her hand finds itself resting on my now hard member. She has made me this way with her curiosity. Just wait until we get married. I have plans on how I will be teasing and sexually tormenting her, she will wish she had never touched me.

"Curious are we now?"

"Very." She smirked.

-Should I write more? The next chapter is in Margarets POV. Hope you enjoy. I really feel this is one of my better stories. Please review. I like feedback whether its good or bad. Thank you!-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why am I so nervous? I should be excited because in 3 hours I will be a married man. Margaret and I will finally be married and she will be Mrs. Margaret Paxton. I love how that sounds. My Margaret, a Paxton. As I was getting ready my father entered the room. I guess he seen my fidgeting with my tux, because the first thing he did was walk over and help me straighten it up.

"Son I want you to know that I am sorry. I never realized how you felt about her. I guess you are in love with her."

"I do. I love her dad and today I'm going to marry her and she will be my wife."

"I know, all that matters is that you are happy son."

I smiled wandering how Margaret was doing and hoping my grandmother and mother were not driving her crazy. Hopefully she is as calm as I am.

…

"Deep breaths sweetie, or you will make yourself sick again."

Grace was already like a mother to me. Since the first time I met her, she and Gammy have taken me in as their own. Joe seems a bit iffy about the whole thing because of the previous proposal. He doesn't seem to interested in the fact that his son is marrying me. I don't understand why because we love each other and this time everything is for real.

I'm sitting here taking deep breaths because I am nervous. I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my life. I guess its finally hitting me the fact that marriage is forever. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Andrew as my husband. Gammy is smiling at me. How can they be so calm? My nerves are shot and I have puked twice. "I'm sorry Grace, I'm nervous."

"We all are the first time." Gammy put a flower in my hair. This time I was wearing a dress made just for me. It was white with very thin straps.

"Margaret you look very beautiful. Andy is going to love your dress." Grace wiped a tear from her cheek. "Now lets get you two married."

Okay, this was it. I was on my way to the altar to marry the man I love. I was fixing to become Mrs. Andrew Paxton. Margaret Paxton. I like how that sounds. With one last breath I walk around the corner.

…

This was it. It was time. The music began to play and that's when my heart skipped a beat, that's when I saw her. My Margaret was walking down the aisle in a beautiful, I'm assuming handmade, white dress. Her brown hair was wavy and she was smiling as she came towards me. I step down and take her hand in mine. Together we take our place at the altar. Ramone walks towards us and begins the ceremony. It is flying by rather fast. Wow. Its now time for me to say the two words of forever.

"Andrew, do you take Margaret, to have and to hold, in sickness and strength, to be your wife?"

The moment of truth. " I do." I will always take care of my Margaret. I looked at her and seen a smile that was like heaven, and she was an angel.

"And do you Margaret, take Andrew, to have and to hold, in sickness and strength, to be your husband?"

"I do."

We had decided on the traditional vows, which we said, followed by placing the rings on each of our fingers.

"By the power invested in me, and the state of Alaska, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Andrew, you may kiss your bride."

I slowly lifted her veil and touched her soft cheek. Then we kissed. Our lips met and thus we had our first kiss as husband and wife. Neither of us wanted it to end, as we parted. I looked out and seen Gammy had the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy for the both of us. She had lived to see her only grandson get married.

"Everyone, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Paxton."

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Andrew picked me up in his arms and carried me down the aisle. For the first time in forever, I was truly happy.

"Welcome to the family Margaret." Grace hugged her daughter-in-law.

We went outside to where our reception was to be held, where we shared another passionate kiss. We began to celebrate by drinking some champagne. The cake was beautiful. Sitka's very own bakery made it.

Grace was taking pictures of everything. I was proud to be a part of the Paxton family. I was blessed for a second chance to have parents. I just wished Joe would accept me better.

The music began to play, and together we danced our first slow dance.

_I remember trying not to stareThe night that I first met you, You had me mesmerized, And three weeks later, In the front porch light, Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight.I hadn't told you then, That I thought I loved you thenAnd now you're my whole life, And now you're my whole world, And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl, Like a river needs the sea, stronger than it's ever been, We've come so far since that day, And I thought I loved you thenAnd I remember taking you right back to where I first met you, You were so were people around, but I didn't care, I got down on one knee right there, _

He didn't actually get down on one knee but he sure surprised me as he asked me to marry him in front of the whole office. At first I wasn't exactly sure on what to say, but I knew he loved me as soon as he said "and you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of the country. So Margaret, marry me, because I'd like to date you."

_And once againI thought I loved you thenAnd now you're my whole life, Now you're my whole world, And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl, Like a river needs the sea, stronger than it's ever been, We've come so far since that day, And I thought I loved you thenI can just see you, with a baby on the wayI can just see you, when your hair is turning grayWhat I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you moreBut I've said that beforeAnd now your my whole lifeNow your my whole worldI just can't believe the way I feel about you girl, We'll look back someday at this momentAnd I'll look at you and sayAnd I thought I loved you thenAnd I thought I loved you then_

Our first slow dance was amazing. I had never danced like that before. Slow gentle steps together. His strong arms around my body. Every day our relationship grows stronger and we take a step closer towards forever. He kissed me at the end of our dance and it was so gentle. The touch of his lips to mine is a feeling I am beginning to love. With Andrew I am able to let myself go. I'm a completely different person, and I can let my hair down.

Andrew had chosen the perfect song for us. I was impressed, now it was my turn. Gammy took Andrew away from me for a moment to dance with her grandson. I smiled as I watched them. Then he came back for me and we danced again.

_How can I believeThat my heart would find someone like youYou see me, the real meNo in betweens, I had nowhere to hideYou took away the walls around meMade me feel safe to share my truthI see the heavens open, a heart that once was brokenIs holding nothing backNow that I found youYou hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhereA lifetime just ain't enough to love you trueNow that I found youNow that I found youI do believe we're meant to beOur chemistry will last foreverAnd through the yearsWe'll see some tearsWe'll conquer fearsAnd together we will growLook through your eyesThey tell meI no longer have to be aloneI see the heavens open, a heart that once was brokenIs holding nothing backNow that I found youYou hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhereA lifetime just ain't enough to love you trueNow that I found youNow that I found youYou see me, the real meYou believe you in meI see the heavens open, a heart that once was brokenIs holding nothing backNow that I found youYou hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhereA lifetime just ain't enough to love you trueNow that I found youNow that I found you _

Somewhere in the middle of our dancing, Chuck yelled something which embarrassed us both.

"GO Drew! Now you two can do it! And you can do it all night long!" Margaret and I both laughed. Chuck was a freak and we both knew that. However it was because of him that we shared our first kiss. So we do owe him credit for that one. I seen Margaret blush for the first time. She looked so adorable. Now she was my wife, and we had the rest of forever to be together. Tonight was going to be special, and I was going to make sure of it.

"Mrs. Paxton, are you ready for forever?"

"I am." I kissed her once more and then we went to spend time with the family before we left at 6 for our honeymoon in Florida.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-(I almost forgot to mention in the last chapter, the songs were Brad Paisley 'Then' and Terri Clark 'Now that I've Found You'. I don't own them either. I don't know why the lyrics were not spaced apart so I apologize for that. They were in the original document. My computer does crazy things at times. Anyhow… this chapter is going to be definitely rated T, possibly well ya M at times. You have been warned. Enjoy!)-

We arrived just as expected to our hotel in Florida. We were staying at Daytona Beach. Neither one of us had ever been there and we found it beautiful. Upon our arrival, we checked in and got settled into our room. Margaret had never been to the beach before, except for the cold Alaskan shores but I wouldn't really count that, and even though it was night, she still wanted to see it. So I took her outside to the beach and together we walked barefoot in the sand. It was beautiful. We could look out and see nothing but endless ocean, and when we looked up, the stars were shining bright. I pulled her closer to me as we stared at the sea. Her hair was blowing in the ocean breeze. I felt her get chills as I ran my hands down her arms. I placed a soft kiss upon her neck. She leaned into me and enjoyed my embrace. We sat on the sand and continued to stare at the water. I guess she became bored because she playfully pushed me back and then ran her hand down my chest. I was surprised as she pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue ran itself across my lips begging for entrance to my mouth. She was such a tease. I gave her access to my mouth and then she laid on top of me. We were out in the open and this was not the place to be at night making out, especially not since we were in public. I pulled away from her kiss and she looked at me confused.

"What is it?"

"S'nothing. I just think maybe we should go inside and do this."

She grinned and I knew she was ready to go inside and continue this 'making out' and well other teasing things.

"Race you inside!" She stood up and took off running. I laughed as I watched her, she was a completely different person now that we were together and married. She wasn't so uptight and stressed out. I loved the way she is now and I never want her to go back to her old self.

"Margaret wait for me! I have the key." It was no use, she was already half way to our room by now. I had to sprint to catch up to her.

Once we were inside our room, she was mumbling something about taking a shower. I sat on the bed and turned on the tv to see if anything good was on, nothing. I stand up and walk over towards the bathroom. Margaret was singing in the shower. I smiled then slowly opened the door to have a peek at her. I knew she wouldn't mind, it was time I teased her for a change. I heard the water shut off and quickly stepped away from the door. She opened the door and peeked out,

"Andrew, honey, I forgot my pajamas in my bag, could you hand them to me?"

I walk over to the bathroom and whisper something dirty to her. "How bad do you want those pajamas? Because I think they can wait."

I was surprised as Andrew came into the bathroom and before I could speak he had me in his arms. He laid me on the bed and stared at me. I tried to cover up with the towel but he pulled it out of my hands and stared at me.

"God you're beautiful."

Oh god, this was it, we were going to have sex. I tried to push all thoughts aside and enjoy him kissing me but it was hard until, he cupped my breast with his hand and pushed me back on the bed. I was a little unsure at first but he told me to relax, and I did just that. His mouth was all over my body, his lips against my skin, it felt amazing. I was sure I was in heaven until his lips were on the most sacred part of my body. No man had been there in nearly 2 years. I was scared and tensed up. I wanted nothing more than to pull away.

"Margaret, sweetie, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

I closed my eyes as his tongue descended over my clitoris. It felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. This was only the beginning of our passion play. I felt it coming on, my orgasm. I screamed his name. "Oh god Andrew!"

My body was in shock from such pleasure that I knew I was ready for him. I think he knew I was ready too because he had this look on his face.

I tugged at my boxers until they were off, and tossed them aside. I immediately went back to my position beside Margaret because I was no where through with making love to her. I was going to show her how it felt to be with a real man. I don't know much about her past but I do know she was hurt, which is why she has been alone all this time. I'm her husband now and this was only the beginning of our love making. I knew by the way she reacted to my kissing her that she was ready for me. She surprised me by cupping my balls in her soft hand. Oh god, her touch was going to drive me crazy. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to be inside her. She looked into my eyes as I crawled on top of her and placed my extremely hard dick at her entrance.

"I'm scared, don't hurt me." She begged. I would never hurt her. I just wanted her to get over her fear of the first time with me.

"Shh, just kiss me. I'm not going to hurt you."

She was so wet. I leaned in and began to kiss her as I slowly eased myself into her body. She was so tight, god it felt so perfect. She hissed in pain at first but I kept kissing her. Now we were one. Our bodies were entwined. I began thrusting deep within her, and she closed her eyes as I made love to her. Eventually she felt the rhythm of our bodies moving and began to relax more. I felt her began to tense up a bit, and that's when I knew her climax was coming. I thrusted faster and harder until she screamed my name again.

"Andrew!"

"Let it go sweetie." With that said, she had her second orgasm of the night. I felt my climax coming on and with one last thrust I spilt my seed into her body. I pulled out and rolled over onto my side. She was speechless and it scared me.

"Margaret, please say something?"

What was I supposed to say? I was in shock from such pleasure and passion. I had never felt this way in any of my previous relationships. I turned to face him and couldn't help but smile. "That was amazing. It should be illegal."

"Yeah it should, but then again, what fun would that be?"

I pulled her closer to my body and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Margaret Paxton."

"I love how that sounds. I love you Andrew Paxton." That was the first time she had said the three words and I wanted nothing more than to be with her forever as we had vowed. "Can we do it again?"

"Baby we have forever to do it as much as you would like."

"Good." She smiled, I smiled. We spent the entire night making love off and on. Tomorrow was another day, but for us it was the first day of our honeymoon and we were going to probably at this rate, spend it in bed. We shall see.

-Okay I'm going to be honest, this was my first time to write a full sex scene, and I'm still working on perfecting the little details. Please don't me too harsh on criticizing their making love. It was sweet. I just want you all to enjoy. Please do review tho. I love hearing what you thought about it. Chapter 4 to be posted soon! The more reviews the sooner it gets posted!-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last night was amazing. Andrew and I spent the whole night making love, and it was incredible! I used to watch moments like this in movies, but to actually experience it was heaven. I'm a bit curious. He is naked and still sleeping, and I am quite turned on by the thought of him being in the same bed as me. I run my hand down his chest and even lower and that's when I felt it.

"So this is what they call the morning wood. Hmm."

He was so hard and I was so curious. He had pleased me so well last night it was time I please him for a change. I check and he is still asleep. I'm sure he wont mind me touching him, in fact, I'm sure he will enjoy this. I lean down and have a taste. I run my tongue up and down his hard shaft.

Something was beginning to feel like ecstasy. This had to be a dream. I open my eyes to find my Margaret was as curious as always and her mouth was on my hard dick and she was sucking on me.

"Oh my god, Margaret."

I was having problems sitting still. It felt so good. I have had women do this before, but my wife was a goddess! The way she ran her soft tongue up and down my shaft, and then when her mouth descended over me, Oh god. I couldn't take it anymore! I sat up and flipped her over onto her back. I had her pinned down. She smiled at me. I lean down and kiss her softly. She spreads her legs for me and I enter her body. Together we become one once more.

"Baby you feel so good."

She throws her head back and moans. "Oh Andrew!"

That was all I needed to send me into orgasm, once again spilling my seed into her warm body.

…

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Walk on the beach. Eat a nice dinner. Anything with you."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Me too. Lets take a shower, and then go grab some lunch."

"Sounds great."

We showered together then we headed out to the beach.

"Wow, its so beautiful. Just the way the waves look as they come crashing ashore."

I looked over at Margaret as she stood there looking into the horizon of the endless ocean. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind. She looked like an angel. I pick up a sand dollar and walk over to her. "I found this, I want you to have it."

"What is it?"

"Its called a sand dollar. Be careful with it because they are very fragile." She smiled, then kissed me. I love the feeling of when our lips meet. I love our kisses, and I love how god has given me a beautiful wife to have everyday and to spend forever with.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Lets go grab some lunch." I take her hand and we walk along the beach until we find a sandwich bar with drinks, and they served burgers and fish. It smelt so good.

I decide to get the mahi-mahi fish sandwich. It looked so good. Margaret on the other hand stuck with some type of Greek salad. Not my type of meal, but then again, she hates fish.

We spent the rest of the afternoon back on the beach. I had to beg Margaret in order to get her to enter the water. She was terrified to even stick her feet in. Once she got in she complained of it being cold, which was not true at all. She just made an excuse to get out. The water was perfect. I had her figured out from the beginning.

"Margaret sweetie, it wont hurt you."

"But its there and it snapped at me."

"It's a crab honey and if you leave it alone and quit kicking at it then it wont come after you!" She was too busy staring at the crab that she didn't notice me come up from behind and tickle her stomach. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Andrew!" She elbowed me and laughed.

The sun was beginning to set and we sat on the sand watching it. She rested her head on my shoulder. This was a moment to be cherished forever.

"I love you Margaret."

"I love you Andrew."

Our lips met and we shared a passionate kiss. Another beautiful moment.


End file.
